I can't do this anymore
by Epitomeofwriting
Summary: "I- I- I- cant do this any more. I can't keep going out with all these cheerleaders and models who just want me for the money. I can't keep telling them things I don't mean, and making promises I can't keep. I can't keep kissing them like I love them, and then watching them leave when they realise the truth. I can't hide any longer. I just can't." Austin said, his voice breaking.
1. Chapter 1 - I can't do this anymore

**Austin has gone out with girl after girl since his breakup with Ally, all of whom have broken his heart, whereas Ally has been going steady with Gavin for a while. Trish and Dez are concerned about if he's ok after his latest breakup**.

"I'm really worried about Austin" Trish exclaimed. She would never call Dez, in fact, she wasn't even sure why she had his number, but right now she was glad she did. "He hasn't talked to anyone for the whole day, and I don't think he's even come out of the house. Ally's out with Gavin and he needs to talk to someone. Can you go over and take a look? He listens to you."

"Sure Trish, I've been worried too, he's definitely been hiding something" Dez **said.** Trish was surprised to hear him sound so serious; he never took anything seriously. She figured that something had to be really wrong if it managed to make Dez stop making jokes.

"Do you want me to come? I don't want to put all the weight on you, especially if it's something big." Trish asked.

"Sure, I don't care, as long as we can help him. I'll be over there in 5 minutes in my car." Trish was surprised. She didn't know that Dez had a car, and he normally always hitched a ride with Austin, no matter where they went.

A couple of minutes later, Trish heard a car pull up on her driveway. Interested to see Dez's car, she ran to the door, only to be shocked at what she saw. Dez's car was an orange and yellow striped Volkswagon, and seemed to be a very old make of car, even though it looked newly painted. However, this wasn't the time to talk about his car, they needed to get to Austin's, as soon as they could.

The door was unlocked and they ran in. Downstairs was eerily silent. But as they climbed the stairs, a quiet, barely audible sob could be heard. It was coming from Austin's room, where the door was wedged shut. Dez knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Finally, Trish shoved open the door, to find a shocking sight.

His room, which was normally always so neat and tidy, was a mess. Most of his things were smashed or broken and some of the pillows were torn in to two pieces. Someone had clearly had a major meltdown in here. But the worst part was yet to come. Sitting in very corner, the normally giggling and happy Austin was silently crying his eyes out. There were tear tracks all the way down his face and it was clear he had been this way for a while. Trish let out a gasp of shock and Dez put a reassuring hand on Austin's shoulder.

"I- I- I can't do this anymore. I can't keep going out with all these cheerleaders and models who just want me for the money, I can't keep telling them things I don't mean, and making promises I can't keep. I can't keep kissing them like I love them and then watching them leave when they realise the truth. I can't do it" Austin said, his voice breaking, his words coming out in a ramble, as if he has been waiting for someone to tell this for a while. "I can't hide away any longer. I just can't". Trish and Dez looked at each other, Dez raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Did someone else break your heart? What are you hiding from?" Trish asked, her voice taking a worried tone. She had never seen Austin this upset, not after any of his breakups, not after any fights or arguments. Something was definitely up.

"No. Today, for the first time, I broke up with someone. I've told you about so many girls who broke up with me, did you ever wonder why? Did you ever realise that they all broke up with me for the same reasons?" Austin cried, beginning to shout.

"I just thought-"Trish began, but Dez cut her off.

"Ally. It was always Ally. They- you- they always- oh god, Austin" Dez said, looking like he had just realised something, but to Trish this made no sense.

"What does Ally have to do with this? I thought you just said you broke up with Piper." She asked, seeming puzzled

"Everyone always realised that I still had feelings for her. As soon as they saw me laugh at one of Ally's jokes, or helping her pick out an outfit, or even just high diving her, every single girlfriend I've ever had became convinced that I was in love with her. No one ever even said I still had feelings for her, they always used the strongest words, telling me that I was in love with her and they were leaving me, before I came to my senses and left them for Ally. And they were right. From the day after we broke up, I've wanted to get back together with her, but I've been too scared to show it. So I dated the hottest girls I could find, the ones who most guys would pick over Ally in an instant, but I couldn't. I would act, I'd pretend to love them, again and again but they'd always catch on eventually. But I've had enough. I can't keep acting. I still have feelings for Ally, and I need to do something about it." Austin got to his feet, but Trish grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Stop right there Austin. I understand that you're upset, and I get that you still have feelings for Ally, but you won't go and ruin what she has for Gavin. It took her a long time to find a guy who's right for her, and you won't go messing it up. YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME AUSTIN!" She yelled. Trish had been there through Ally's breakdown, when Ally saw how easy it was for Austin to get a new girlfriend after their breakup, and she wasn't about to let Austin mess up the one person who Ally had finally let through her barriers. Trish knew that the second Ally found out about this, she would go running to Austin, only to find that it screwed everything up and break up again. And Trish de la Rosa was not about to let that happen.

**Will Austin listen to Trish and leave Ally alone, or will he go to her? Keep reading to see what happens next... Reviews and favourites make me happy :D**.


	2. Chapter 2 - What will he do?

**I'm going to try and update this as often as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks to everyone for all the nice comments, I hope you like this one to. Also, please remember that I'm not staying too in line with the storyline of the show, and I am tweaking something, even though I'm trying my best to keep it as in line as possible with the plot, I'm ignoring the whole of P&P, and some other things too. Thanks!**

**Also there may be some language in some of the chapters after this, if you want me to keep it clean, please tell me that in a review, thanks.**

Dez turned to face Trish, with a shocked expression on his face.

"What is wrong with you? These two belong together; you can't honestly be Austin not to go after his perfect woman!" Dez exclaimed, almost certain that he was misunderstanding what Trish was saying.

"No Dez, they don't. Austin had his shot a few years ago, and guess what? He messed up. He couldn't stop himself from mixing up his damn work and love life. And Ally's been hung up on that for much longer than she will admit to. She's finally found the right guy for her." Trish yelled. Austin was trying to slowly slip away, but Trish grabbed his collar. "And no one has the right to ruin that for her, no matter what kind of ground-breaking revelation you just had!"

"Stop it Trish. I'm going to Ally, whether you like it or not. I know she feels the same way, Gavin's just her way of passing time. He has to be." Austin said, beginning to mumble towards the end, speaking more to himself than his friends. With that, he gave his self a reassuring nod, almost as if he was making up his mind, and, with a determined look, he ducked past Trish and left the house.

He ran into his car, ignoring the shouts of Trish behind him – he could outrun her in an instant. He had just driven out of the driveway when he realised that he didn't know where Ally was. Gavin had taken her out for a '_surprise_' and had refused to tell anyone where he was going with her. As Austin racked his brains, he came to a shuddering realisation. Lester was an extremely responsible man, and would never in a million years allow anyone to take his daughter anywhere if he didn't know exactly where they were going. Austin quickly reversed his car, driving to Sonic Boom as fast as he could. When he got there, he raced inside.

"Mr Dawson, Mr Dawson" He panted "Where is Ally? I need to know where she is!"

"What's wrong Austin? Is there some sort of emergency? Is everyone okay?" Said Lester, worrying at the panicked look on Austin's face.

"No no no, nothing like that, I just need to… erm..." said Austin, searching for a legitimate reason, "I need to tell her something about the new songs. I know she's out on a date, but it's kind of urgent. Could you please tell me where she's gone?"

"Yeah, sure son, Gavin told me he took her to the far end of the beach. Try not to disturb them too much, they really seem to be having fun together, bless them."

"Of course, thanks Mr Dawson" Austin said, seeming distracted. No one ever went to the end of the beach. It would be the most romantic place to do absolutely anything. He began vividly imagining Ally making out with Gavin, before shaking his head, and getting back into his car, convinced that if Gavin ever even tried to touch her, she would pull away and slap him.

As soon as he got to the beach, he kicked off his shoes and began to walk towards the end of the beach when he saw something making him stop in his tracks. Once you got past the general crowd around the beach club, the rest of the beach had a trail of rose petals on it. Gavin had obviously planned something really romantic. He broke into a run, following the path of petals, until he finally saw them. Right toward the end of the trail was Ally. She was still following the path when she saw Gavin there, with a candlelit dinner in a tuxedo. Her face lit up and she let out a squeal and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and around, as they both giggled and eventually fell onto the sand together. Austin's phone vibrated and he took it out to read a text from Trish:

""If you really love Ally, you'll do what makes her happy. Don't do it.""

It was just what he didn't want to see. He stood there for a few more minutes, just watching the two of them giggle, laugh and be silly together, before he turned around. Trish was right, if he really cared about her, he needed to do what made Ally happy, no matter how he felt. He had to support her and Gavin. He walked away slowly, wishing that something would happen, something would make him come back, but nothing did. He went back to his car and sat there for a while. His phone vibrated a couple of times, but he didn't do anything, he just sat there, staring into space for around half an hour, before he finally drove home.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! Love :D**


End file.
